frietsausfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Tanya
¿You ment 'Tana', right? I hope you did because you're now going to be fucked up. Edit “Who're you calling a trollface!? You're the forever alone face! Fine, I'm going to throw tomatoes at you. I never wanted to come here to sell tostis anyway. Hmph!” —Tanya to Oswin Edit Tanya (タニアTania) is Damn that's eighteen year old cow. She is a tomboy who grew up among bees like her father, and talks as such. She regularly quarrels with Oswin but seems to care for him, actually she doesn't, but I'm still telling you otherwise. Go milk a cow. It is implied in both Oswin's and Tanya's endings that they marry each other and have baby cows. Rape dataEditEdit RecruitmentEditEdit Name Class Chapter Affiliation Raped at Tanya Boxer 1 Player Rape her with Oswin Base StatsEditEdit Starting Class Lv HP Str Mag Skl Spd Luk Def Bld Mov LS MS PC Skill Weapon Starting Items Bow Fighter 1 1045756786867867867868 3 1 6 10 6 2 4 6 0 0 2 - Bow - D (+10) Iron Bow Door Key Growth ratesEditEdit HP Str Mag Skl Spd Luk Def Bld Mov 7373878387878% 35% 15% 55% 70% 60% 15% 5% 2% Promotional gainsEditEditEdit Promotes to Pooper Strength: +2 Magic: +1 Skill: +3 Speed: +3 Defense: +2 Build: +1 Move: +1 +1 for Bow Mastery Rank Support bonusEditEdit Supports Character Bonus Oswin 10% Damn that 10% Supported by Character Bonus Oswin 10% Overview1EditEdit If you want to use archers, you have a choice between Tanya and Roman. Tanya has definitely better stats andOswin support. She is especially notable for her amazing HP. Buuuuuut, since there is always supposed to be a but, or 'butt' Roman has the Continue with shooting poop skill and three movement stars, so choose one if you are a skrub. QuotesEditEdit Death quoteEditEdit “No... Help me... O...swin...my pudding... I can't.. make.. pudding.. ” —Tanya's death quote Escape quoteEditEdit “Pokémon Leafgreen! What are you doing? Let's milk a cow!” —Tanya's escape quote ConversationsEditEdit Chapter 1EditEdit Tanya: Dad, the battle's already started. Can you continue raping me pl0x. Damn that: This isn't good... No I can't rape you my child! Ask Oswin. Marty: Here we go again... HEY OSWIN COME AND RAPE TANYA PL0X. Chapter 8x Oswin: Tanya! You're okay! You idiot, you had me almost cancel our marriage. Tanya: What do you mean, idiot! I never asked you to bake me pie, anyway! Oswin: You know, why can't you just say thanks? If we had come a little later... Tanya: What do you mean! You're the one picking the fight and stealing my giga puddi! ...You could also be a little...kinder... puddi puddi.. giga puddi.. you cook a dead guy.. puddi puddi.. *sobsob* Oswin: W-Whoa! D-Don't cry! Um, so... I'm glad you're okay. Yeah... Here's your giga puddi.. for god's sake.. EndingEditEditEdit Tanya - Damn that's Loving Cow (ダグダの愛した娘Damn that's stupid horse-raping animal) Tanya moved to Flippo-world together with her Lays Chips, where she married Oswin and was blessed with many litte cows.